Betrayal
by intoxicatedfloral
Summary: After first seeing Finn and Raven together, Clarke feels destroyed and seeks comfort from Bellamy. Rated T for language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I stare helplessly at Finn as he holds the beautiful girl in his arms, totally shocked. Then she kisses him. I turn away and wince. Clearly, they know each other.

"Raven." he breathes after he pulls away. She wraps her arms around him and holds onto him. Finn quickly looks up at me, eyes filled with apology and concern.

I can't believe this is happening. There's so much swirling around in my head, so much pain and betrayal. I have enough to worry about; I don't need this. I force myself to meet his gaze. He looks so sorry. Sorry my ass. I turn away before he sees my watery eyes. I can't take this. There's no point in me sticking around any longer. I leave Finn and Raven, who I haven't even heard of, to go back to camp.

As I head back to camp, I try to hurry so Finn can't catch up to me. I don't want to see him. What an ass. I shake the thought of him out of my head. I have more important things to worry about. I have to find a way to contact the Ark, gather intel on the grounders, and keep the rest of the 100 from killing each other. Now that all of our bracelets are fried, making contact with the Ark is our number one priority. Bellamy hyping up everyone else doesn't help, either. He's a dumbass. He thinks we can fend for ourselves. Jesus, no one gets it. Now that all of our damn bracelets are off, the Ark is going to think we're all dead. _No one_ is going to come down and send help. We're screwed.

I make it back to camp and everyone swarms around me. They're asking about the pod, who/what was it in, if it had any supplies, where Finn is. Annoyed, I swat their hands away and bark at them to get back to work. I'm so overwhelmed. I don't know what to do.

I look up and see Bellamy's tent. I storm in and see some half-naked girl. She screams and quickly her hands go over her chest. Oh please, like I care.

"Get out. Now." I say to her, entralled. She hastily bends down to grab her clothes and runs out of the tent.

Bellamy stands up and raises his arms defensively. "Fine, you caught me. I killed the radio. What's done is done."

"I don't give a shit about the damn radio, Bellamy. You already cut the line. It's over. I- I just need time to process."

"Process what? Clarke, are you okay?" He looks at me with concern.

I start pacing the tent. My hands are balled up into fists. "I can't believe he did this to me. I can't believe this. I'm so pissed off right now, you have no idea. You know what? I'm gonna take my hands and wring them around his little neck and then I'm gonna-"

"Woah, princess, slow down. What the hell is going on?" Bellamy grabs my shoulders and shakes them. He staring at me so intently, searching my eyes. Not thinking at all, I kiss him.

Startled, he pulls away. "Clarke," he says, "do you know what you're doing?" I nod instantly. "Listen, princess, because I don't think you do. Aren't you and Finn, uh, a thing or something?"

"There is nothing between me and Finn." I enunciate. To prove how serious I am, I take off my shirt off and toss it onto the floor.

Bellamy immediately pulls me towards him and starts kissing my neck. As he leads me down to his bed, I pull his shirt over his head. He starts to bite along my collarbone, and I let out a little moan. I can feel him practically smirking on my neck. He quickly kicks off his jeans and I straddle his hips. I trace a line with my tongue down his toned chest. I can feel his erection through his boxers as he grabs my ass. I kiss Bellamy's chest down to his stomach and let my fingers graze just inside the elastic of his boxers.

This is a bad idea.

* * *

Bellamy rolls off of me, panting. My skin is hot. I clutch the thin blanket on my chest and bite my lip. Well, that just happened. As I get up and start to get dressed, Bellamy looks up at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he says to me quietly.

I avoid eye contact. While buttoning my pants I reply, "I'm fine." Before I leave, I scan the floor to see if I've left anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I finally look at Bellamy. He must be so confused. I shake my head softly, then step out of the tent.

Deciding that doing work is the best way to keep my mind busy, I go to the dropship to check on Monty. Octavia's with him. They're hovering over a dead bracelet.

"Any luck?" I ask. They turn their heads and Octavia offers me a small smile.

Monty scratches his head. "Sorry, Clarke," he says sheepishly, "I can't get them back on. I really messed up, man." Frustrated, he throws the bracelet at the wall.

Octavia puts her hand on his shoulder. "Monty, it wasn't your fault, alright? I don't know how many times I need to say that. We'll find another way to contact the Ark, don't worry." She gets up from where they were sitting. "Well, I'm off. Clarke, I'm going out for a walk, so please don't tell Bell."

I nod. "Be careful, then. Watch out for grounders." As she climbs down the ladder, I take her seat on the floor next to Monty. "She's right, you know. Don't freak out about the bracelets. You should listen to her more." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should take a tip or two from Jasper instead and get speared right in the chest. Seems to get the girl, anyways."

I laugh. "She _is_ pretty, I'll give you that. You'd have to get pass Bellamy first, though."

"Speaking of Bellamy, I heard he cut out the freaking radio in the pod and tossed it. Do you want me to help you find it?"

"We'll gather up a search team; you can come if you want. I think it floated downstream, so we'll follow the river."

"Man, I hope it's not waterlogged. It'll take twice as long to fix it. I have no idea what we're working with, though. I'm no mechanic."

"Well, Finn's got that covered." I mutter.

Monty raises his eyebrows at me. I tell him to forget it, when all of a sudden I hear yelling outside. My head perks up and Monty looks at me with widened eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Recently I've been totally addicted to The 100, as in the tv show. I had no idea that there's a book series on this, so I'll definitely be adding that to my future reading list. I'm halfway through season 2, so if you've seen further no spoilers please! This is going to be a short series, probably only like two or three chapters. x**


	2. Chapter 2

Monty and I rush outside and see a big crowd circling. Everyone's yelling, pushing, and shoving. Finally, I see what they're all getting riled up over.

Bellamy is making a scene, right in the middle of camp.

He shoves Finn and screams, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Finn staggers back, surprised. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Like hell you did. If I find out you laid a single finger on her, I swear to God, Collins, I will put a bullet through your skull." Bellamy grabs Finn's jacket, draws back his fist, and punches him straight in the face. The crowd goes crazy, everyone goading on a fight. Monty eyes me completely panicked, but I don't say anything.

Raven screams, rushing for Finn, but Sterling and some other kid are holding her back. She's struggling to break their grip.

Finn rubs his cheek, then regains his posture. His index finger finds its way to Bellamy's chest. " _You're_ the one who cut the radio, jackass. If anything, _you_ should be the one dead right now, not me." His eyes are full of anger and his hands are balled into fists.

Bellamy snorts. He pulls out his knife, charges at Finn, and tackles him to the ground. He presses the tip of the blade on his neck lightly. Everyone turns quiet. "Oh, yeah? Say that again, Spacewalker."

Okay, this has gone too far. Quickly, I push through the crowd and yank Bellamy off of Finn. "That's enough! What the hell are you doing, Bellamy? We don't have time for this crap. _Stop it_ ," I address the now dead-silent crowd. "Why are you still standing here? Get back to work. We'll have no chance against the grounders if we're all pinned against each other." I yell at them. The throng of kids disperses slowly.

I stare at Bellamy and Finn, annoyed. I'm about two seconds away from beating them myself when Bellamy tries to defend himself.

"Clarke, I was just trying to-"

I snap my head towards him. "I don't need saving. What I need is for you two to stop messing around and start being useful. What I need is some cooperation here, got it?" My mind is racing. There's so much going on at the moment. I can't think straight.

Finn places his hand on my arm gently, trying to calm me down. I shake it off immediately.

Raven comes running up to Finn, checking his face all over for wounds. She glares at Bellamy and he feigns fear before storming back to his tent. "Oh my God, Finn, are you alright? I thought that psycho was _actually_ going to kill you."

I steal a glance at them. She's dabbing a wet rag to his cheek where he was punched. She has this chain around her neck, there's a bird fabricated from metal hanging on it. I look away, pained.

"You should probably get some ice on that." I say quietly.

Raven nods and runs off to find ice. Finn looks at me and opens his mouth like he's about to say something.

I don't want to hear it, so I offer lamely, "I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

"Clarke, listen, I-"

I turn back and meet his eyes briefly, then stare at the dirt below his feet. "Don't."

* * *

Not knowing where to go, I wander the woods aimlessly, which is stupid, I know, until I come across the bunker Finn showed me. I climb down, close the hatch door. I see the table with the cup of colored pencils in it. Frustrated, I knock the glass off the table, spilling the colored pencils all over the floor. They rattle as they drop onto the ground. My legs are sore from all the walking, so I sit down at the base of one of the couches and hug my knees. My eyes scan the small bunker. It's pretty much untouched. A frown comes across my face at the thought of the now dead family who prepared it. They probably never made it.

Something reflective catches my eye. It's the two-headed deer Finn made me like the one we saw on our first day on the ground. I stretch out to pick it up. I run my fingers over the cold metal and feel empty inside. Tears start to run down my cheeks.

It was stupid of me to open up. So incredibly stupid. My first time on the ground, and I did it with someone who has a girlfriend. I chose the wrong person to fall for. What a waste of time.

I hear the familiar screech of the bunker door opening and quickly wipe away the wetness at my eyes. I look up and see Finn carefully making his way down the ladder. When he reaches the bottom, he takes one glance at the floor covered with colored pencils. He looks at me, but I don't say anything. He's standing there, watching me. I turn my attention back to the metal figurine.

"She has one too," I mutter, holding the little deer, "and here I thought I was special."

"We really should talk about this, Clarke. I know-"

"Don't tell me what _we_ should do, Finn!" I scream as I hurl the deer at him. Tears start forming in my eyes again. "You made it pretty clear there is no 'we'. Just go away."

He slowly walks to me. I hold my head in my hands, ashamed. At this point, I'm flat-out crying, but I don't care.

Finn sits down across from me. "Raven means nothing to me, I swear. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, that's why I didn't tell you. It's you, Clarke, okay? It's you."

I look at him. "No, it's fine. I understand. I was there, passably cute. And now it's over." My voice is hollow and empty.

"No, no, no. I don't want it to be over. Don't say that. I'll break it off with Raven, whatever you want. Just please, give us a chance."

"I gave us a chance, Finn, and it didn't work out. It happens."

"But what happened to us wasn't supposed to happen."

I scoff. "Tell me exactly, Finn, what _was_ supposed to happen, then. Were we supposed to be the perfect couple? Was I supposed to spend the rest of our relationship, or whatever the hell what this was, completely oblivious to the fact that you have a fucking girlfriend? For the love of God, tell me what _the fuck was supposed to happen_ _!_ "

He tries to grab my hand, but I pull it away. "I don't know, okay? I love you, I'm in love with you. What else do you want me to say?" He's searching my face, desperate for an answer.

"You broke my heart." It comes out as barely a whisper, but I say it nonetheless.

"I didn't mean to." His voice is just as small as mine.

I can't bear to look into his hurt-filled eyes any longer, so I stop talking. I have nothing else to say, anyway. We sit in silence for a while. Finn doesn't even try to get me to speak to him again. The bunker's atmosphere becomes unbearably dark, so after a few minutes, I wipe off the tears off my face, take a deep breath, and stand up. Finn looks up at me solemnly. I offer him my slightly shaky hand, and he takes it. I pull him up to his feet. I nod at him, walk past the scattered colored pencils, climb up the ladder, and push open the hatch door.

I quickly shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight. The sweet air fills my lungs, and I am reminded why I am here.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all the follows, guys! Hopefully I didn't disappoint. Please review xx**


End file.
